No Lies, Just Love
by ExplosiveEmillieObsessions
Summary: When Renee dies, Bella's forced to live with Charlie, she resents him and hasnt spoken a word to him since she was 5. shes excited to see Alice again and takes a liking to her boyfriends brother, Edward. Horrible summary, give it a try? :D R&R!
1. Dark Days

"Got your passport?" Phil asked. I nodded and held it up to show him. He nodded and looked down.

"Sorry you couldn't stay, bud, but Charlie has custody. Atleast for six more months he does. You know i'd keep you if i could, right?"

I gave him a reassuring smile. "I know. Don't worry about it. As soon as my birthday comes around, i'll probably be back."

**"Now boarding plane 717 to Washington"**

"Thats my invitation, i guess. I'll call as soon as i land, okay?" I gave Phil a quick hug

"Be safe and i'll see ya when i see ya" He said

I walked towards the terminal and gave the lady standing there my ticket. "Enjoy your flight" she said. I waved one last time at Phil before i walked to board the plane. I choose an empty row by the window and glanced out at the beautiful sunny day, viewing the last of Phoenix i'd see for a while. A blonde girl looking a bit flustered came up to me.

"Mind if i sit here?" she asked.

I shook my head "Go ahead"

"Thanks. I hate flying so if i start crying, just ignore me"

I looked over at her and she was smiling. She stuck out her hand. "Rosalie"

"Uh, Bella" I said taking her hand hesitantly.

"So why are you going to the sunny little Forks, Washington?" She asked sarcastically.

"Oh, im going to, uh, live with my...dad. You?" I said just to be polite. Normally i'd just totally ignore whoever sat next to me. But what the hell, doesnt hurt to make friends, right?

"Going to my grandmothers funeral" She said sadly.

"Oh, im sorry" i said sympathetically.

"Don't be, i barely knew her. Last time i saw her, i was still in grade school." She shrugged. " It just sucks when you realize you should have spent more time with a person after they're gone."

"Yeah, I know that all to well" She gave me a curious look, and i knew i had to explain."Uh, my mother died...not too long ago. Thats why im going to live with my father, they were divorced, but he has automatic custody and since im not yet 18, atleast not for another six months, im forced to go to itty bitty Forks."

"Oh im terribly sorry, my mother died before i got a chance to know her, so i wouldn't know that kind of loss" She offered up a sympathetic smile.

**"Please buckle your seatbelts, we'll be taking off shortly"**

Rosalie and I buckled up our seatbelts and were prepared to fly away from the place thats held me for more than eleven years.

"Maybe we should talk about a less depressing subject" I suggested. Rosalie nodded in agreement. "How long do you plan to stay in Forks?"

"Not sure. I don't plan to leave too soon. My grandfather is terribly heartbroken and we're not sure how long hes bound to last, so i want to stay with him as long as i can. Do what i can for him."She shrugged. "Im guessing you plan to get the hell out as soon as the official day comes around?"

I shrugged. "Probably, but you never know. Im meeting up with one of my old bestfriends from when i was about ten. We cried like little babies when my mom announced that my dad kicked her out and she was taking me with her to Pheonix. Im excited to see her again it feels like its been forever."

"Aww how cute. I love reunions" Rosalie giggled.

Our plane began to move and Rosalie let out a little squeal.

**"Please remain seated and secure your seat belts. We're taking off"**

"You were just joking about the crying thing...right?" I asked Rosalie a little worried.

She looked over at me with a worried expression and held onto her armrest for dear life. She let out a nervous laugh. As soon as the plane lifted off the ground she began to hyperventilate a little.

"You alright?" I touched her arm for support.

"Yeah...oh my god!..just have a little...phobia...of...shit...flying...haha.." She smiled at me but still had the worried look in her eyes.

"Just dont think about it, pretend your on a rollar coaster ride" I said reassuringly.

"I hate rollar coasters!" She said a little harshly.

I was a bit scared now. "The..uh..teacups?" I offered warily.

"Yeah...yeah im sitting in a teacup, spinning around and around with a little four year old puking her guts out next to me" She closed her eyes tight.

Weird method of trying to relax yourself, but whatever helps. The plane steadied out, already in the air, and was just flying straight. Rosalie slowly opened her eyes. She smiled at me. "Wow, that actually worked, thanks."

"I was just hoping you wouldn't break down in tears or start screaming. Im not good at dealing with those type of things" I said nervously.

"Don't worry, as of yet, I haven't reached the crying stage. Just hyperventilating and cursing." She giggled.

"Glad to hear it. Cursing i can handle. Tears i cant" I sighed.

"Yeah, I think i'd be totally embaressed if it came to tears. So..what was it we were talking about, before i freaked?"

"Uh...reunions?"

"Oh yeah! Love 'em! Except when its a really awkward one, like when one of the two being reunited isnt as cheerful as the other. Harshness." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but i doubt me and Alice will be like that. When i told her over the phone, she just screamed for about a full minute and a half." I smiled at the memory. I had called Alice after my mother's funeral, she gave me her regards and went on a speech about how great of a mother she really as. Even to her. We cried a bit from feeling nostalgic. After she was done trying to soothe me, i told her i was forced to move back to Forks. She screamed until she was gasping for air and I heard her mother walk in and ask if Alice was alright, only to be shushed by her excited yells to her about me moving back. I had hung up with her only a short while later because she had to spread the news to everyone in town. Not that my father hadn't already.

Rosalie and I talked for a few more minutes until she decided to take a nap, she had been so nervous about this trip that she hadn't slept a wink last night. I took out my ipod and listened to limited slow songs i had. Two being my favorite Coldplay and Chiodos songs. I stared out the window and looked out towards the sunset while whispering the lyrics to Boats And Birds.

_If you'll be my star, _

_i'll be your sky, _

_you can hide underneath me and come out at night._

_When i turn jet black and you show off your light,_

_I live to let you shine. I live to let you shine._

_But you can skyrocket away from me, _

_and never come back if you find another galaxy_

_far from here, with more room to fly,_

_just leave me your star dust to remember you by..._

I didnt remember falling asleep, but apparently, i did. I felt something tickling my nose. I went to swat it away, but i couldnt move my arm. I tried harder; something released my arm and i smacked my nose. Harder than i would have to get something off my face.

"Oww.."I sat up and looked around. I saw Rosalie cracking up next to me. I glared at her.

"Sorry, couldn't resist but...hey there sleepy" She smiled innocently. I rolled my eyes. I noticed the plane wasn't moving anymore.

"Where are we?" I looked out the window.

"Washington. Where else?" Rosalie laughed. "The plane just landed. Lucky us, huh?"

I nodded and stretched. Rosalie stood up and pulled me with her. We followed the line of people getting off the plane. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I heard my name.

"Hey Bells!"

I looked up and regreted it. Charlie was standing there waving at me. Not alone. The perky and clearly as excited as i am to be here, twenty something year old looking chick was wrapped around him and waving at me. Without enthusiasm. Ew. Rosalie twined my arm in hers.

"Who's the eye candy?" She asked. Clearly meaning the way-too-young-to-be-with-my-father girl standing there.

"Not entirely sure. But im about to find out, huh?" I put a bright and totally fake smile on my face.

"Hey dad!"I said letting go of Rosalie to give my father the most awkward hug of existence.

"Wow, bells, you've really grown!" He released me from the hug to look me up and down.

"Its only been..what? Twelve years?" I shrugged. He laughed like I was making a joke and not trying to hurt his feelings at all.

The eye candy cleared her throat. "Oh sorry, im being rude. Bells, this is Ellie. Ellie, my wonderful little daughter." Charlie gushed.

"I wouldnt say little" Ellie said. Not politley either.

"No older than you, probably." I stared her down.

"Play nice girls. Oh and whos this?" Charlie asked, refering to Rosalie who i clearly forgot was there; looking out of place.

"Oh, this is Rosalie, I met her on the flight and helped her not cry" I said proudly as we both laughed.

"Nice to meet you" She said, shaking hands of both Charlie and little miss priss.

"Uh, me and Rosie are gonna go get our luggage" I started walking away before he could reply.

"She seems nice" Rosalie snorted as soon as we were out of earshot.

"Oh totally. Love the rudeness and the fact that shes the size of a hamster" I rolled my eyes

"Well, its a good thing. You can take her down easily" She laughed.

"Its not about size, its about favoritism and whos got more power over Charlie. And so far...she's winning"

"I-I wasnt serious about the taking down thing. Your taking this too seriously. So what if shes kinda young? Your dads a player! Nobody's supposed to like the stepmom, its like an unspoken rule." She shrugged

"Shes **not** my stepmom, nor will she be. Ew. She could be my sister. And she seems like a bitch!" I said a little louder than neccesary, i few people glancing my way.

"Alright, alright. Relax. Lets find our bags"

We stood and waited for a full ten minutes until we finally spotted our bags. Stupid unreliable airports. As soon as I had my bag, I searched for my cell phone. I had three texts from Alice and a call from Phil. I sighed and called Phil.

"Hey, you landed!"

"What'd you expect? I'd stay airborne forever?" I laughed

"Maybe. So how is it there?"

"Not entirely sure yet, but from what i can see...dark."

"Dark?" He asked.

"Yeah, like raincloud dark"

"Oh, yeah well, you can expect alot of that" He snorted.

"Yeah, better get used to it, right?"

"Right" He laughed

"Well, Charlie's waiting, gotta go"

"Tell him I say 'Hi' and i'll talk to you later?"

"Sure. Bye."

I hung up and sighed. I hate this place. I want to go home. Stupid birthday was a month too late. I was about to put my phone in my pocket when Rosalie snatched my phone. I was about to yell at her, when she held up her hand. About thirty seconds later, she handed it back to me. I looked down and saw her name and number.

"So we can stay in touch" She smiled.

"Oh. Cool. Gimme yours" She handed me her phone and I quickly dialed in my number and saved it. She smiled again when i gave it back to her.

"So when you leaving the airport?" I wondered

"When my cousin Lewis figures out hes supposed to be here." She rolled her eyes. She took out her phone and called her cousin. She yelled alot and got irritated. After the twenty second curse fest, she hung up and grunted. "He'll be here in fifteen minutes. Ten if he know whats good for him" She crossed her arms and pouted as I laughed.

"Well, while you wait, you can watch my doom, come one." I groaned pulling her back out to where Charlie stood with his little bitch.


	2. Fights and Bets

**

* * *

**

**((A/N)) Thanks to the people who've put me on story alert, you know who you are :)**

**Anyway! I want your opinion on the story and some suggestions, im basically making this story up as I go. So come on, I could use ideas! **

**But for now, enjoy the story!**

***No, I sadly don't own twilight, but I do own many sleepless nights.**

* * *

When we finally got home, well, to Charlie's home, I was irritated and pissed, just after being in the car for about 20 minutes. I sat in the backseat because little miss Ellie refused to sit in the hot back, since the air wasnt cool enough to reach there, so of course, I got stuck sitting in the I rolled down the window so I wouldnt die of heat, she complained it was letting the out the cold air...what frickin' cold air?! Then Ellie tried to make conversation with me, only to interrupt me every few words to tell me a more important story, according to her, about her life. When I told her to stop talking for thirty seconds so I could get a sentence out, Charlie repremanded me like a five year old trying to steal a cookie before dinner. So the rest of the ten minutes needed to get to Charlie's house, I stayed quiet while sweating my ass off. As soon as the car was in park, I jumped out. I opened the truck quickly to get my bags.

"Need help?" Charlie grabbed a bag before I could even reply.

He quickly unlocked the door, probably to get Ellie to stop complaining about the rain that was starting to lightly come down. I rolled my eyes and started walking into the house. I looked around. The house looked more...feminine? The walls were a light yellow. Ugly if you ask me. The couch was dark red, with pillows that were a lighter red. Which completly clashed with the walls. Either Charlie choose the wall color and Ellie choose the couch or Ellie has no style whatsoever. I stared at the trillion pictures of Ellie and Charlie on the wall. There were a total of two picture of me. One from my kindergarted graduation and another of me and Alice at the park when we were four. I smiled. Alice. I pulled out my phone. Four texts and Two calls. I rolled my eyes. Charlie took my bag upstairs. I followed.

He placed my bag on the bed of my old room. Not much had been touched, the bookshelves were still empty. The bed sheets were now some ugly floral print with an equally horrid comforter, but the old quilt my grandmother made me was still draped over the end. The walls were painted a light purple. Ew. My mothers old rocking chair was still in the corner, the old wood desk was still against the wall, although the computer had been removed. Thank god i brought my laptop with me.

"Okay, here we go. Ellie just changed the sheets, she picked them out herself" Charlie nodded towards the bed. Of course Ellie picked them, this proves my earlier prediction about the living room. If you looked up 'ugly' in the dictionary, there would be a picture of these sheets. Along with the color of these walls. "We installed a new bathroom not to long ago, its next to the old one, i'll mark one so you know its yours. So..I'll leave you to unpack. Let me know if you need anything" He looked around once, and was about to leave when i stopped him.

"Hey Charlie?"

"Bella, you can call me dad" He sighed.

"Its a bit weird. I havent said that word since I was five. I rather call you Charlie" I said a bit too harshly.

"Yeah, well..." He cleared his throat, clearly feeling awkward. "Do you need something?"

"How long have you and...Ellie...been together?" I wanted so badly to say 'that bitch' but didn't want to start a fight so early upon arriving.

"For about three months. Why?" He was probably assuming I didnt like her. Atleast he was assuming correctly.

"Does she...does she **live** here?" I asked. Feeling a bit disgusted with the thought of anyone but me and my mom living here, even though we haven't lived here for years.

"Of course not. She is around here alot, so it'll probably feel like she lives here" He smiled. I scowled.

"Does she sleep here often?" Feeling more disgusted.

"Occasionally. Rarely." He shrugged.

"Just great" I muttered. Feeling **anything **but great.

"Why do you have a problem with her? You just met her no more than an hour ago! Can't you just be nice?"

I scoffed "Are you kidding?! I tried to be nice, but shes acting like a high maintenance bitch!"

"Dont you dare call her that! You have no right! I'll admit she isnt the nicest of people, but she's trying!" He was clearly outraged with my language. So much for not fighting.

My mouth dropped open. "Nice?! Really?! She made me sit in the back of a hot car!"

"Oh no! Lets arrest her for being a material girl who hates the heat!"

"Whatever, Charlie, im done talking" I turned around and started taking things out of my bags.

"Good. Unpack your stuff and...try to be a little nicer" He said firmly before walking out the door; slamming it.

"Screw off" I mumbled once he closed the door.I took a deep breath and sat down on the bed. I was too annoyed to unpack so i checked my text messages. All from Alice, just as I thought.

First text said : _"Hey! You here yet? So excited!"_

Second: _"Okay, you here now? You must come over for lunch! Answer back!"_

Third: _"...You really need to hurry your ass up, im getting annoyed! How long do you expect me to wait?!"_

Fourth: _"Isabella Marie Swan! You have until four o'clock to answer me before i march over to Charlie's and drag you here myself!"_

I laughed. Alice is so dramatic. I glanced at the clock; only three. I checked my missed calls and as expected, they were both from Alice. I rolled my eyes at her impatience and dialed her number.

"Well its about damn time!" Alice yelled.

"Well hello to you, too" I laughed.

"Are you in Forks yet? I texted you so many times! I thought you died!"

"Alice, relax. Yes im in Forks, I was a bit busy dealing with Charlie and his eye candy" I grumbled.

"Oh you mean Ellie? Yeah she works with my dad down at the publishing company. She is a tad annoying, isn't she?"

"A tad? Now thats understatement of the year. Shes a bitch and so rude to me! Ugh!" I fumed while Alice just giggled.

"Okay, well she's never seemed like a total bitch but i've only had a thirty second conversation with her. Plus she's not dating my dad. Anywhoo, can you come over soon? We can have lunch at my house? Please!" She practically begged.

"Alright, alright. Calm it. I'm dying to get away from here anyways. Just let me take a shower."

"Mmkay! Be over by four! Can't wait!" She squealed. "MOM! GUESS WHAT?!" She yelled right before she hung up.

I opened one of my bags and pulled out my shampoo, body soap, sponge and toothbrush. I headed towards the bathroom door that had a big peice of tape on it that said 'BELLA'. I took a nice long warm and relaxing shower. When I got out it was almost three forty. I hurriedly tried to pick out a nice outfit, but instead settled on jeans and a dark faded blue t-shirt. I combed out my hair and put it up into a ponytail before running downstairs.

"Is it alright if I take your car, Charlie?" I wasnt too keen on taking a police cruiser, but a car is a car.

"Where you going?" He asked grumpily.

"To go see Alice. We planned lunch. So can I take the car?" I asked as nicely as an annoyed angsty teen who hates her father could muster.

"As long as you have your license" His eyes focused on the tv.

"Yes, officer" I mumbled and grabbed the keys off the table. "See ya later" I called out. As soon as I got in the car, I realized I didnt exactly remember the way to Alice's house. She had given me the address but I wasnt sure how to get there exactly. I shrugged it off and drove in the direction i hoped she lived. I drove in a few circles and got totally confused, but eventually found her house. I got there at exactly four. I practically jumped out of the car and ran to the door. I tried to knock softly but was too excited for that crap and ended up knocking a bit harder than intended. Alice opened the door. There was a second of confusion on her face, then it was swept away by total excitment. A wide smiled crossed her small lips. She hadn't changed much. She was kinda short, but not by much. She reminded me of a pixie. Her jet black hair was cut short and spiked out. She had always loved short hair, the spikes were new though. As soon as she recognized me, she screamed and jumped at me, pulling me into a hug.

"Oh, dont worry, I dont need that air" I said through small gasps. She giggled and released her grip a little. She was surprisingly strong! I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back. After a few seconds she pulled back.

"Gosh, I can't believe your actually here! Its so surreal! MOM! BELLA'S HERE!" She yelled into the house. "Wow, you look totally different, of course we were no taller than a chair back then" She giggled "You still have a lack of style though, we need to work on that" She pursed her lips and stared at my clothes.

"Hey! My mom used to dress me" I said in my defense.

"Well then maybe the lack of style runs in the family" She giggled and hugged me again before she turned and walking inside, dragging me along. Her house looked exactly the same way it did when I used to come over for play dates, except there weren't toys all over and now they have a different coffee table and couch.

"I wondered why there was a police car outside" Alice's mom laughed "Its nice to have you back, Bella" She said pulling me into a hug. Not a choking-Alice kind of hug, but a nice motherly one, the kind i'll never get again.

"Its nice to be back, Mrs. Brandon" I smiled sweetly at her.

"I'll let you two catch up. Oh, and sorry about you're mother, sweetie. She was a wonderful person" She smiled sympathetically.

"Thanks" I said simply.

She walked into the kitchen while Alice pulled me up the stairs."If I trip, dont think i wont sue you. Cause I will!" I grumbled. Alice just laughed. We both tripped at the same time, but luckily didnt roll down the stairs. "Thats it! Im suing!" We both laughed histerically. Just like old times.

"Hey! Im trying to concentrate here! How can I do that if you're laughing so loud!"

Alice and I stopped as soon as we heard the voice. We looked down the hall and saw a big muscle-ly bear-like guy standing there.

"Emmett you ass. Remember Bella? SHE'S BACK!" Alice yelled at him. I couldn't help but laugh. "Bella you remember fatty bear"

"Yeah! Sorry about the nickname, but fatty bear really suited you" I said innocently as me and Alice both laughed

Emmett rolled his eyes but smiled. "Glad your back. Alice hasnt been this annoying in years so im guessing its a good thing" He said while pulling me into a giant bear hug. Does everyone want to squish your lungs to pulp around here?

"Need...air...lungs...still...damaged...from...Alice!" I gasped. Emmett let me go while laughing. "Are you guys on steroids? Jeez!" They both laughed at me.

"Oh Alice, Jazz called, he said he tried your phone but you didnt answer" Emmett rolled his eyes

"Well if he calls again, let him know im with Bella and I refuse to be a second away from her...atleast until she has to go. Tell him i'll call tomorrow!" She dragged me towards her bedroom before Emmett could reply. She closed the door behind us. I started laughing as soon as I caught a glimpse at her room. It looked almost the same.

"You **still** have that nasty bubblegum pink walls? I thought you hated those!"

She shrugged "Guess i've kinda grown to like them" She sat down on the floor.

I sat infront of her. Just like when we were little and playing with our toys. "So. Who's Jazz?"

Alice smiled wider than i thought possible for someone with such a little face. "Don't you remember Jasper?"

"Jasper Whitlock?"

She nodded. "Well, actually, its Jasper Cullen now. His parents died in a car crash when he was nine and the Cullens adopted him" Her smile slightly faded.

"Oh my gosh! His dad was so nice. He used to bring us ice cream after school!" It must suck to lose both parents at the same time. I had only lost one, but I was old enough to understand.

"You remembered that?" She smiled again.

"Of course. He would always save the double fudge brownie for you" I nudged her. She smiled wider.

"Yep. It was so sweet. Him too." She laughed.

"I remember he'd save some choclate chip cookie dough for me." I missed that ice cream. I made a mental note to stop at the store later.

"See, he was so nice. Well, we're dating now" She bounced with excitment.

"Really? How long? When did he ask you?" Now I understood the creepy wide smiles.

"Well it hasnt been that long" She glanced at her phone " Its been...two weeks, four days, twelve minutes and twenty six seconds" She said happily. I just glared at her.

"No, im not nuts. I started a timer on my phone from the moment he asked me" She showed me her phone as proof.

"...Oh yeah cause starting timers is totally not nuts" I looked at her seriously.

"Whatever. He seems to think its adorable!" She argued

"Only cause he doesnt want to hurt your feelings, duh!" I rolled my eyes.

She threw a pillow at me "Not true!"

"Bet you a dollar! Speaking of which, you still owe me three twenty-five" I crossed my arms

"You remember that? Gosh that was like when we were three!"

"I wrote it down. So whadd'ya say? Bet a dollar?" I waggled my eyebrows at her.

"Fine" We twisted our pinky fingers together. I grabbed her phone and searched for Jaspers number.

"...What are you doing?" She tried to grab her phone back.

"Calling Jasper. I want my dollar!" I was still trying to find his number while keeping it away from her.

"Your not gonna find it! Its not under Jasper...so ha!" She crossed her arms and smirked.

"Lemme guess, its the one that says 'Baby Boo'?" She looked and me shocked and I laughed.

"You suck! Gimme the phone!"

I got up and ran towards her closet, closing the door and holding it closed as best as I could. I called the number and waited. After three rings, he answered the phone.

"Hey Alice"

"Hi Jasper, its not Alice" I said nicely

"Gimme the phone!" Alice yelled from outside the closet.

"Uh..okay. Who is this then?" He asked nervously.

"This is Bella. Hi there. I don't know if you remember me"

"Bella Swan? Of course I remember you! Your back in Forks?!"

"Yep. Staying with Charlie. So anyways, me and Alice made a little bet and I want a dollar so thats why I called"

"Dont answer her!" Alice screamed. I laughed.

"Why is Alice screaming?" He wondered

I put the phone on speaker. "Alice is just a little hyper. You know she screams alot. Anyways, you know about the timer she started on her phone when you asked her out, right?" I know he thinks its just a little nuts. I'll force it out of him. I want that dollar!

"Yeah..what about it?" He asked suspiciously.

"Hang up!" Alice yelled

"No dont hang up! Ignore her. Yeah, so, don't you think that timer thing is just a tad weird?" I finally asked.

"No, its sort of sweet" He said nicely.

"See?! Now hang up!" Alice yelled.

"Come on. You don't find it just a little tiny bit creepy?" I encouraged.

"Nah. Its cute"

I sighed. This wasn't gonna be easy. "Not at all creepy?"

"Nope"

"Ya sure..?"

"Yep"

"Ugh!" I grunted in frustration "You cost me a dollar, but this isnt over!"

He laughed. "Sorry about that. Why don't you guys come over? It'd be nice to see you again"

"What do you mean it'd be nice to see her again? What about me?" Alice yelled through the closet. I was probably running out of oxygen so I opened the doors.

"Alice, sweetie, you know its always nice to see you" He said sweetly

Alice's creepy smile came back "Aww! Your so cute. We'll be over later?"

"Whenever. Love you"

"Love you too. Bye" She closed her phone and bit her lip while still smiling.

I raised an eyebrow at her "You've got issues"

"Yeah, well...you owe me a dollar!" She jumped up and down.

"You still owe me three tweny-five" I stuck out my tounge.

"You had to kill it? I finally win a bet...and you kill it..." She rolled her eyes.

"Of course. If Jasper wasnt so nice, I would have won so...ha!" I stuck out my tounge again.

She laughed and pushed my shoulder lightly. "Come on, lets go see Jasper" She said excitedly.


	3. That's Bella

**(A/N) Mmkay, Once again, thanks for the story alerts and author alerts. Really appreciate it. Sorry this chapie isnt that long, i've had a major headache all day, but I sucked it up for you guys, but sorry if it kinda sucks. I don't exactly write my best when I have an aching head. :(**

**Anyway, Read and Review, (Pretty Please With Some Yummy Oreo Crumbs On Top?) :)  
****I really wanna hear your opinions!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

EPOV

"Who the hell is Bella?" I asked again. Jasper came into my room, woke me and started babbling excitedly about his girlfriends's friend whos back in town and will be over soon. I stared at him completly dumbfounded. He had restated his sentence about three times but I still didn't get it. Im not slow or anything...I think Jasper is though. I was completly exhausted from the night before. I had played at a local club with my band and they wanted to celebrate afterwards. Lets just say I didnt get home till sometime after three and was totally wasted. Jasper _so_ wasn't helping out the major hangover I had going.

"Edward, are you serious? Bella Swan? The chief of police's daughter? He kicked his wife out and Bella moved to Phoenix with her mother?" He explained.

"When did all this happen?" Still don't know who the hell Bella is.

"When we were like..seven? Yeah around there. Come on, you honestly don't remember her? She was always with Alice. You had asked me if they were sisters..?" He looked at me like I was a moron.

"You remember things from when we were seven? Dude, I can barely remember what I did last week and you expect me to remember something that happend like...twelve years ago?" I sighed heavily and wished he would get out of my room.

"Come on, think!" He urged.

"I kind of remember a chick that was constantly at Alice's side..."

"There ya go. Thats Bella. Jeez, I swear I have better conversations with the damn walls" He rolled his eyes as he walked out of my room. What an ass. Okay I dont have the best memory...but still.

"Im gonna take a shower. I suggest you do too, ya smell!" He yelled from the bathroom in his room. Jerk.

"For your info! I showered yesterday morning! I smell just fine!"

"Yeah, just wait till the girls get a whiff of you. Phew." He laughed

"Shut the hell up! I'll bathe, alright? God." I sighed and looked for some clean clothes to wear. Found an actual clean shirt in my drawer. Amazing. I went into my bathroom and just stood there for a few minutes. I searched in the medicine cabinet for some asprin. I shook out two pills and downed them. I grumbled nonintelligible words and jumped into the tub and took a quick five minute shower. I smell good now. Hope this stupid Bella appreciates it; Jasper better. After I got dressed and walked into the living room, Jasper was still in the shower. He's such a girl.

I walked towards the fridge and shuffled through the random things to find something quick to eat. I settled on half a ham and cheese sandwhich that Jasper didn't eat. Might as well, it'll go bad before he even remembers its here. I took a bite and spit it out. I peeked into the sandwhich and, just as i thought, there was ketchup, mustard and mayo. _Thats_ disgusting. I took off the top bread and threw it out. I'll never know why he likes that nasty mustard so much. I washed off the ham where all the mustard and crap was and grabbed a clean peice of bread. About five seconds after I finished the sandwhich, Jasper walked out of his room; fully cloathed and fully combed hair. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you have to look so...neat?" I grumbled.

"Uh.._yes_. My girlfriend is coming over. You should look _neat,_ too."

"I don't know what your talking about. I look pretty damn neat" I put my hands on my hips and posed. "Im not gonna put on a tie for some chick named Bella and her creepy pixie sidekick"

"Alice is not creepy" He said narrowing his eyes "And cant you just...brush your hair or...do something decent with it?"

"I like how my hair looks. I already combed it, its just..shook out" I ran my hands through it and ruffled it a bit.

"Really? All these years I just thought you didnt own a brush. Well, there goes _your_ birthday present" He snorted and I punched his arm.

"So when are the girls gonna be over?" Just as the sentence left my lips, there was a knock at the door.

"Speak of the devils..." Jasper laughed as he rushed to open the door. I sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. Trying to find something non-news or drama-related.

I heard Jasper open the door. "Alice!" He said excitedly and kissed her. "Wow, Bella, your looking good. Its great to see you again"

"But im looking better, right?" Alice said in her giggly voice.

I rolled my eyes.

"Its good to see you, too, Jasper." Bella said, ignoring Alice.

"Hey there, Edward!" Alice yelled even though I was sitting no more than ten feet away from her. I lifted my hand and waved in her direction.

"Your not even gonna greet me?" She said in false sadness.

"Hi Alice!" I said as cheerfully as I could possibly sound.

"Thats more like it. Wait. You forgot Bella" She giggled

"Hi Bella!" I said equally cheerful sounding.

"Uh...Hi Edward" She said awkwardly. The way she said my name almost gave me goosebumps. Jasper walked over to me and hit me upside the head. I glared at him.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked angrily.

"Your being rude. The least you could do is get your lazy ass over there and properly greet them. Wont hurt to hug 'em you know!" He whispered equally angry.

"Fine. Jackass" I murmured. I put a smile on my face and got up to greet the girls. I stopped in my tracks. _This_ is Bella? Im sure she totally noticed me staring at her with drool soon escaping my mouth. "Jasper? Can I talk to you for a minute?" He looked at me funny. I gave him a meaningful look and walked towards my room.

"What?" He asked after I closed the door.

"When exactly did you plan to tell me Bella was the girl I crushed on?!" I whispered harshly. He looked confused. Then realization came over his face.

"Oh! I remember! You told me you had a crush on her during snack time, when she was sitting alone at that day that Alice was absent!"

"Yeah, congrats on remembering now!" I swated his arm "Your such a fucking idiot!"

"Hey! I invited her over...and I made you shower! So you should thank me! Maybe can win over your first crush" He laughed and I punched his arm.

"You know, you keep hitting the same spot. I think im bruising"

"Good. What in hell makes you think I have a chance with her?"

"Hello? You could pick up ten girls by just walking outside. Your sexy!"

"Jasper. You are _never_ allowed to say that again, alright homo?"

He just laughed. Typical "Fine, but right now we have two beautiful girls waiting outside that door, so lets go" He turned around and left the room, leaving the door open. He popped his head in "Oh, and try not to seem like an ass, its not helping" He laughed. I pushed his head out the door. I took a deep breath, then followed behind him.

"Sorry for being rude. Hi Alice" I said as she hugged me tight. How this little pixie could be so strong, i'll never know.

"Its alright, im used to it. Anyways. Remember Bella? Of course you do!" She said excitedly.

"Hey. Good to see you again" That was an understatement. It was more of an _excitement_ to see her agian She had wide curious chocolate brown eyes that I loved gazing into. Her hair was pulled up into a simple ponytail that had a few loose hairs that framed her face. She had a pretty pink tint to her ivory skin.

"Same here" She said as we awkwardly hugged. She smelled_ good_. Kind of floral.

"Im hungry, Jazz. Got anything to eat?" Alice wandered into the kitchen.

"Seeing as Edward was too lazy to buy food, the answer would be no, Alice. We have nothing to eat." Jasper raised an eyebrow at me.

I smiled sheepishly at him. "Why dont we all go out to eat? Good way to catch up. My treat" I offered

"Woah, Edward's actually going out! And hes gonna _pay._ What've you done to him? Hes acting like his old self" Alice giggled.

"It was nothing I did, thats for sure" Jasper said and wiggled his eyesbrows at me. I narrowed my eyes at him and he snicked and looked away. He best look away.

"Is Pritzy Pizza alright?" I asked. Both girls nodded.

"Wow, i thought you'd take us to some place cheap...like Wendys or something" Jasper laughed. Alice snickered along. I gave him the dirtiest look I could possibly muster.

"Okay, everyone into the car before Edward bitch slaps me!" Jasper said as he basically pushed Alice and Bella out the door.

"Who's car we taking?" I asked Jasper.

"Oh! Lets take my car! I love driving!" Alice bounced in excitement.

"Uh, Alice...I think I might chuck up my stomach if you drive" Bella said cautiously.

"Im a good driver!" Alice argued.

"Dont let me tell you differently, but you are kind of fast and...you swerve alot. I thought you were drunk" Bella said sheepishly while me and Jasper cracked up.

"I'll drive" Jasper said while Alice just scowled all the way to the car. Alice got passenger seat, so I sat in the back next to Bella. As soon as Jasper pulled out onto the road I knew I would have to drive back. He never went over 25 mph! Alice tried to convince him to go a little faster. Only to have him go 30. I grumbled unintelligible words again. Bella looked at me curiously.

"Is his driving irritating you as much as it is me?" She asked quietly.

"You have no idea" I agreed. She giggled a bit and I smiled. This was going well.

"So whats Phoenix like?" Alice asked Bella; turning around in her seat.

"Hot. Sunny. Alot of tan people" She replied.

"We got tons of tan people here! Although im not sure why, not much sun. Probably some artificial tan from those tanning booths. Thats sooo bad for your skin" Alice shook her head in disaprovement.

"Did you like it over there?" I asked.

She looked at me for a few seconds before she answered "Uh..it was nice over there, I loved it, but I like it here too"

"Do you plan to stay long?"

"I have a few reasons to stay and I have a few reasons to leave. Im not entirely sure yet. I will be here for six months though" She laughed.

"Jasper, sweetie. I adore you, but if you dont speed up this car, I will have to strangle you soon." Alice warned. Jasper picked up the speed a bit, but not by much. Alice sighed dramatically. Bella laughed.

"Im driving back" I announced.

"I don't see the big deal! You guys are so dramatic" Jasper complained.

"Jazz, you see that little green thing over there?" I asked pointing forward.

"No"

"Yeah. Well, thats my pet turtle. He says hurry the fuck up" I said through clenched teeth. Alice started cracking up and Bella snorted before laughing along with her.

"Oh, ha ha. Your so clever" Jasper rolled his eyes.

"I thought so too, Jazz, I did too" I said with fake enthusiasm.

We finally arrived at the damn pizza place. What should have been a ten minute drive was a twenty minute one. We need to work on Jasper's speed. He took his sweet time trying to fit the car into the smallest space in history.

"Jazz, why don't you just park over there" I pointed towards a much bigger space that was just a few cars over.

"No, I want this one, plus its a shorter walk" He argued.

"I don't think you can fit" Alice complained.

"Jasper, your gonna hit that car. It looks expensive too" Bella warned.

"I've got this!" He was getting irritated. I knew this because he pushed the gas pedal and rammed right the opposite car that Bella said he would hit. It was a nice looking camry that had a very annoying alarm. By nice looking, I mean way too expensive to be even in the same area as a pizza place. Jasper is totally and completly screwed.

"Oh shit!" He yelled as Bella and Alice let out a little squeal of panic.

* * *

**(A/N) Should I just keep it in Bella's POV or keep mixing in Edwards POV and whoever else's POV I can squeeze in there? Oh and thanks for reading! Go Review? :D**


	4. Joke's On You

**(A/N) Heyy there, sorry it took me forever to update, i had to re-write this like 3 times thanks to my stupid computer, it likes to shut off alot, but its fixed now. So, I finally got to finish this part. **

**Sorry it's kinda short, but after trying 3 times, you forget what you wrote the first time and doesnt seem that interesting anymore. **

**Plus I also had to put it off for a while thanks to packing, im going to Mexico for a week on the 24th. I promise to post as much as I can till then. Sorry I wrote so much *gives apologetic smile***

**Anywhoo, Enjoy! :)**

**-Nope, Don't Own Twilight, But I Do Own 572 songs, More Than Half Are Screamo's :)**

* * *

BPOV

It was the stupidest thing i'd ever seen. Jasper arguing about hitting a car. I mean, he obviously hit it, even broke a tail light, atleast he didnt argue that fact. What he was stupidly arguing was the fact that it wasn't his fault. He complained that the car was clearly overlapping the space he was trying to get into. The cops pointed out the obvious, why didnt he just park in a bigger space. Edward had snickered and Jasper gave him a dirty look before saying his girlfriend hurt her ankle and couldn't walk that well. Which Alice clearly didnt get cause she looked at him like he just asked her to figure out how many stars are in the sky; atleast she stayed quiet and didnt yell out she was fine. After a ten minute argument with the cops, Jasper gave up and had to pay about one thousand, the rest, his insurance covered and the owner of the Camry got a ticket for taking two spaces. After a bunch of i-told-you-so's , we finally went inside to get some damn pizza.

"Alice, I totally and completly apologize for saying your driving was kinda bad. Jasper is clearly worse" I whispered to Alice and we both giggled.

"Hey! No whispering" Jasper demanded

"Your just saying that cause you dont want us to make fun of you behind your back, so we'll just do it to your face. Jasper, your a total and complete idiot. I'd rather get in a car with Alice blind-folded than get into the car with you again" Edward laughed.

"Up until the crash thing, I did pretty good. Leave me alone" He crossed his arms and pouted

"Aww, its okay, Jazz, it could have been any of us" Alice reassured.

"But it wasn't" I said. Edward snickered.

"Can we just stop talking about it? Its over. Leave me alone" He grumbled.

"Sorry Jazz" I apologized.

We sat down in a booth towards the back. Alice demanded to sit next to Jasper since she hadn't seen him today, so I got stuck sitting next to Edward, not that im complaining! Alice had insisted that i'd met him before, but I swear I never have. He had the coolest wild bronze hair that seemed to defy gravity. He had stone-green eyes that seemed endless. He had a really sweet smell, something like caramel. When the guys had gone to talk, Alice had winked at me, clearly sensing my attraction to him, I think the heat on my face gave it away.

"Gosh im starving. Which type of pizza are we gonna order?" Alice asked, licking her lips at all the different kinds on the menu.

"Hmm, how about an extra cheese, peperoni and sausage pizza" Jasper offered

"I know you love sausage" Alice said to Jasper. Me and Edward shared a look and cracked up. I thought I was the only one that had a dirty mind. Apparently Edward shared my sense of humor.

"Yeah, thanks babe" Jasper said with a sarcastic smile.

Alice looked confused, up until she finally got it "What did I say? I dont get...Oh! You people are sick!" She swated my arm. I only laughed harder.

"You said it, not us" Edward said trying not to keep laughing.

"You guys thought it" Jasper said in defense. We all quieted down a bit when our waitress appeared.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"I'll have a sunkist" Alice said "Diet"

"Uh, Pepsi" Jasper ordered

"I'll have root beer" I said

"Make that 2" Edward smiled.

"Coming right up" Our waitress said and quickly turned away.

"So what kinda pizza are we gonna get?" Edward wondered as he looked over the menu.

"Why don't we get a supreme? Just no onions. Yuck" I made a face

"I love onions! Especially when they're raw. Super good" Edward complained

"Okay, so supreme with no onions. Or peppers. Hate those things" Jasper said

"Or mushrooms. Double ew." Alice added

"Uh, guys, I think thats called a pepperoni pizza with ham and sausage" Edward laughed.

"Ooh, then lets get that!" Alice suggested happily.

A few minutes later out waitress came with our drinks. We ordered our not so supreme pizza. With onions. Edward had insisted on it. We made a deal that if I didnt like them, he would stand up and shout he was gay.

"I hope your ready to come out of the closet" I said "I don't like them"

"Then how about we make the deal a bit more interesting..?" He offered

"How so?" I asked.

"If you like it, you have to kiss me" He said with a crooked smile. I blushed. I looked towards Alice who was giving me a hidden thumbs up.

"Alright,_ but_, if i dont like them, then you have to get up and yell about your gayness, _and_ kiss Jasper" As soon as the words left my lips, Jasper choked on his soda while Alice laughed.

"Sounds like a good deal!" Alice exclaimed

"Wait, no! Im _not_ okay with this!" Jasper complained "I dont know where his lips have been and I _dont_ want to find out!"

"Fine, since Jasper isn't okay with this, i'll yell out my gayness, then kiss him on the cheek, sound fair?" Edward offered.

"Deal" I said and as if on cue, there appeared our waitress with a very delicious smelling and looking pizza. As soon as it touched the table, Edward pulled out a peice and plopped it on my plate.

"Enjoy" He said with a smirk.

I sighed and took a tiny bite of pizza. Mmm, tasted pretty good. Cheese, Sausage, pepperoni...onion. I spit it out towards Edward."Ew! Thats _disgusting_!" I complained.

"Oh, well thats very classy, Bella" Alice giggled.

I grabbed a napkin and wiped my tounge with it.

"And she gets classier by the minute!" Jasper chuckled. Edward sighed and walked over directly behind Jasper without a word.

He cleared his throat. "Attention everyone!" He waited till atleast a few people glanced in his direction "I am a homosexual!" He said in the girliest voice i have ever heard a guy speak and gave Jasper a very wet sounding kiss on the cheek wile he popped his leg up."Woo hoo!" Me and Alice cheered while we cracked up entirely. Jasper turned a bright red and his eyes bulged. He looked around then buried his face in his hands.

"You better hope I don't know anyone here..." He grumbled. Alice patted his back while laughing in his ear. Edward slid back into his seat next to me. Alice and I made kissy faces at him.

" Yep, laugh it up, but jokes on you, that wasn't nearly as embaressing as I thought it'd be" He shrugged and took a bite of his pizza. Before any of us could reply, a guy walked over to our table and slid a little paper towards edward. He winked at him and walked out the door. We glanced at the paper. It had the guys number and said 'Call me sometime, sweet cheeks, - Mike'. Alice and I went into histerics.

"Until that happened" Edward corrected.

"Oh, and Edward" I said " The jokes actually on you, I liked the onions" I took a huge bite of the pizza. "Mmmm" I winked at him. He looked confused. Jasper started laughing and high-fived Alice.

"Oh really? Then I believe you owe me this..." And before I could respond, he grabbed my face between his hands and kissed me. In the second our lips met, Alice, Jasper and the whole place disapeared. The whole world and whatever was happening in it was insignificant except me and Edward. Everything went quiet and I felt like I was on fire. An intense heat spreading through my body. It was too soon when he pulled away. We just stared at eachother smiling stupidly. Up until the sounds of the world came rushing back to us. We both glanced towards Alice and Jasper who were whistling at us and laughing. I blushed wildly.

"I've never, in my many years of knowing Edward, seen him blush" Jasper chucked along with Alice. Tears streaming their faces. I glanced towards Edward and noticed that he was, in fact, blushing. He flipped off Jasper. I giggled.

"I think we've got a hook up on our hands" Alice laughed. I gave a super dirty look. I picked off an onion and flicked it towards her. It landed in her hair and she freaked. Edward and I laughed our heads off while she screamed and flicked at her hair.

"Get it out! Get it out! Ew, get it out!" She yelled at Jasper.

"Im trying...but you...wont hold still!" He complained. When he finally got it out, Alice whimpered and smoothed down her hair. She gave me a terrifying look as our laughter subsided.

"Alright, alright, lets just finish eating before we all kill eachother" Edward said calming down and wiping his eyes from the tears of laughter. The rest of our lunch went by with little talk about random things not involving what happened previously. Edward paid for the pizza just like we said he would and Jasper made a comment about him being a 'big spender' only to be flipped the finger once again.

"Im just saying. I would have taken us to some big fancy resturant where even water would have cost more than three bucks!" Jasper complained.

"Jazz, you're not impressing anybody" I laughed.

When we reached the car, Jasper was walking towards the driver's side, only to be cut off by Edward.

"I'll drive" He said as Jasper mumbled about it being just one little mistake; willingly jumping into the backseat next to Alice while I took the front seat.

"It may have been a mistake, but something bad could have happended, like Alice messing up her hair" Edward laughed. I let out a small giggle before something flew at his head, coming from the all-too-innocent-looking Alice.

* * *

**Hope ya liked it! Review? Just a click away! Click Review, Write, Click Again, I Read, I Get VERY Happy :)  
****(Pretty please with some yummy mini 3 musketeers bars on top?)**


	5. Unwanted

**(A/N) Hey there, thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter. I love you! ****Anyways, sorry this may be a little short, been busy but I wanted to get something up.**

So yeah, Review? hehe.****

(Also sorry about the horrible screen names your about to read. Not good at those. hehe)

**Enjoy!**

**-Like always, I don't own Twilight, but I did get a life size cut out of Edward. It was a gift. haha.**

* * *

When we left the pizza place, I had asked to be dropped off at my house since it was getting late and I still hadn't unpacked. I wasn't allowed out of the car until I promised Alice I'd call her first thing tomorrow to make plans to go out again. After I repeated 'I swear' at least ten times, she finally let me out, also because it was starting to rain. As soon as I walked into the house, I saw Charlie and Ellie sitting on the couch making out.

"Ew, gross! Get a room, will ya?" I made a disgusted face.

"Well this isn't your house, Bella" Ellie said with an annoying giggle.

"Yeah, but you know what, its not yours either. Go take a hike" I said with a mocking giggle.

"Bella, that's enough. Go unpack or something" Charlie grumbled.

"Why do I have to leave? Why don't you kick the ho out?" I said pointing towards Ellie.

"_BELLA_! I said that's enough, be respectful! Now go to your room!" He stood up and crossed his arms.

"I'm seventeen, you cant ground me!" I crossed my own arms.

He raised an eyebrow "Oh yes I can! I'm your father and I say go, so skip to!"

"You don't have the right. Where've you been all my life?! Oh, so n_ow_ you wanna play daddy?" I narrowed my eyes and he turned red. I stared straight into his eyes "Your twelve years too late" I said calmly and walked upstairs to my bedroom.

I decided I was too irritated to unpack anything so I called Phil.

"Hey! Your still alive" He greeted.

"Yeah, unfortunately" I grumbled.

"What's wrong?" He sensed my anger.

"Stupid Charlie thinks I'm five and wants to be a father now. Are you kidding? I don't need a father. I don't want him as a father" I explained

"Maybe you two are just getting off to a bad start, I mean, he may feel awkward about this, but you have to play nice, at least for a while" He laughed.

I sighed "I guess, but you know how hard it is"

"I totally do, just..calm it for a while, okay?" He suggested

"Yeah, thanks"

"Its what I'm here for" He laughed

"I'm going to go unpack, I'll call you tomorrow, Kay?"

"Sure. Love you"

"You too. Bye" I hung up and sighed. Play nice. Sounds simple enough right? Wrong. Especially with some guy who thinks hes the boss of you. Total crap. I can try right? What've I got to lose? Besides my dignity. I stood up and began unpacking my bags. I started with my clothes, well...the ones that were suitable to bring. I had only packed my jeans and sweaters. A few t-shirts for those rare hot days. I had at least five different jackets. I hadn't brought any shorts to sleep in, only my sweat pants.

I unpacked a few pictures and posters I had brought. I placed the pictures on my desk. I stared at the picture i took of Phil and my mom playing in a lake. I caught the moment perfectly. My mom was about to splash Phil and he smiled at her unknowingly. I smiled. If only she hadn't been so adventurous. She went rock climbing that day, she said she wanted to see the view, she was tired of climbing a fake rock wall. She wanted me to go with her but I was never an adventurous person, I didn't get that gene from my mom. Phil had gone with her, not like it made a difference.

My mom didn't tie her rope right and it slipped through the hoop on her belt. She tumbled down almost five stories or rocks. She died instantly from a internal bleeding and head trauma. Phil blamed himself for not checking the rope and I blamed myself for not being there. The wetness on my face brought me back to reality. I quickly wiped it away and finished unpacking. When I finally got to my laptop, I decided to go on for a while. I first checked my e-mail. I had one from someone I didn't recognize and one from Angela, my best friend from Phoenix. I opened hers first.

_Hey Bells! Hows Forks?_

_My parents decided to go to Hawaii, not sure why, but hey, Sounds like fun!_

_I'll send pictures ASAP!_

_-Angle-Angie_

I rolled my eyes. Of course Angela would go somewhere amazing like Hawaii when I get stuck going to stupid Forks! I sighed and hit reply.

_Hi Angie._

_Its great that your going somewhere fun!_

_Forks is wet and green. Need I say more?_

_-Hell4Bells_

I hit send. I opened the other e-mail from the name I didn't recognize. WhiteRose...hmm....

_"Hey Bella!_

_I just noticed you put your e-mail address in my phone._

_How's it going so far? Do you hate this place yet as much as I do?_

_-WhiteRose_

I laughed as I recalled putting my e-mail next to my number and hit reply.

_Hi Rosalie._

_Its about time you noticed! Ha ha_

_This place sucks. Simple as that. _

_I hate it lots and my father as well._

_-Hell4Bells_

I sighed as I hit send. Now what? I decided to sign into my Instant Messenger and noticed Alice was online.

**LittleFashonista21: Hey, girl!**

**Hell4Bells: Hey Alice. What's up?**

**LittleFashonista21: Just finished getting home. Emmett came over.**

**Hell4Bells: Great...who the hell is Emmett.**

**LittleFashonista21: Oh *giggle* He plays on Jasper's baseball team.**

**Hell4Bells: Oh...Jasper plays baseball**

**LittleFashonista21: Yeah, for a while now, he took it up a few years after his parents died, thought it was a good way to let out anger. So what are you up to?**

**Hell4Bells: Thinking about my mom, arguing with Charlie. Just unpacked.**

**LittleFashonista21: Sorry about your mom. Arguing with charlie? Why?**

**Hell4Bells: I found him and his hooker on the couch making out and i say 'ew! gross' and this chick tells me this isn't my house and I told her to take a hike...blah blah, Charlie totally defended her and tried to ground me and I told him off. Said I didn't need a father.**

**LittleFashonista21: Isn't that just a little harsh?**

**Hell4Bells: Nope.**

**LittleFashonista21: *rolls eyes* you need to learn to get along**

**Hell4Bells: Why should I? He doesn't deserve it.**

**LittleFashonista21: You never know. So...subject change. What are we doing tomorrow?**

**Hell4Bells: I don't know, can't you wait till tomorrow?**

**LittleFashonista21: Sure cant!**

**Hell4Bells: Uh...not sure. Pick something.**

**LittleFashonista21: SHOPPING! **

**Hell4Bells: No!**

**LittleFashonista21: You told me to pick and I did! So ha! Shopping!**

**Hell4Bells: I thought the guys were coming with us.**

**LittleFashonista21: Why? Wanna see more of Edward *winks***

**Hell4Bells: Shut up! Do not. It was just...fun today! Jeez.**

**LittleFashonista21: Uh huh, sure lover-girl. Anyway, They will be there *evil grin***

**Hell4Bells: Oh great, they'll hate us forever!**

**LittleFashonista21: Nah uh! Jasper has gone with me MANY times, don't worry.**

**Hell4Bells: Whatever. I could use new clothes anyways.**

**LittleFashonista21: Yes! Your getting a makeover!**

**Hell4Bells: No! I get to pick what I want!**

**LittleFashonista21: Fine. I'll just help.**

**Hell4Bells: No.**

**LittleFashonista21: Whatever you say. Anyway, I've gotta go help start dinner. Talk to you later!**

**Hell4Bells: Bye.**

**(LittleFashonista213 has signed off)**

I signed off and layed down on my bed and grabbed my ipod. I let Circa Survive relax me while I stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours, up until there was a knock at the door.

"I'm dead" I said. The door opened and there appeared Charlie. I sighed and just kept glaring at the blank ceiling that I wished held all the answers to everything in life.

"Ellie made dinner" He said as he stood in the doorway awkwardly. I stayed silent and acted like he didn't exist. "Bella?"

I glanced nonchalantly at him. "Yes?"

"We would like it if you would sit with us for dinner" He said.

"Not hungry" I looked back towards the ceiling. _Play nice._ Phil's words repeating in my head.

"I'm sorry I treated you like a child. Would you please join us for dinner?" He tried again.

I sighed. "Fine" I got up and put turned off my ipod.

"Thank you" He said as he climbed down the stairs; I followed. As soon as I was within view of the kitchen, there was Ellie with a smirk; Serving each of us a plate. She made rice and chicken with mashed potatoes and vegetables.

Wouldn't doubt she poisoned it.

* * *

Told you it was short. Thanks for reading! It makes me happy. haha.

Review? Please? Pretty Please? Pretty Please with whip cream and chocolate syrup on top? Please?

Click Below!


	6. Shopping Trip

**Woah, its been completely forever since i've updated! SUPER SORRY! But here it is, finally!**  
**Alright so, it might suck a little cause I haven't written for this story in a while but yeah, read and review. :D**

_***Don't own twilight but ITS SUMMER! (: ( And only 7 more days till Eclipse! 6 more if you're doing midnight showing like someone :D )**_

* * *

BPOV

"Wakey wakey!" Said the way too loud voice on the other end of the phone. I sighed and glanced at my clock. 7 o'clock.

"Alice. It's too damn early, call me in another hour...or three." I grumbled.

"Nope. Shopping today!" She said cheerfully.

"I quit" I mumbled.

"Quit? You can't quit a shopping trip!" She annoyingly laughed

"Can too" I closed my phone. That will teach her to call me so early. My phone started ringing. Nope. Not gonna answer. I ignored her call. Suddenly my door slammed open. There stood Alice with a phone in her hand and narrowed eyes. Guess i'm the one learning a lesson today.

"Isabella, you did_ not_ hang up on me!" She growled as she shut the door and sat on my bed.

"I...didn't. Lost signal" I lied. Her eyes narrowed more.

"Next time I call, you better answer!" She crossed her arms.

"Sorry" I mumbled as I rolled over and closed my eyes.

"No no no! Get up! Shopping!" She pushed me onto my back.

"Don't wanna" I groaned.

"Yes you do! The guys are waiting" She grunted as she pulled me up. Thoughts of Edward filled my head.

"They're waiting? Why didn't you say so!" I said excitedly as I jumped up and ran towards the bathroom.

"Next time I will" She said as she analyzed my reaction.

I took a five minute shower (first time in my entire life) and began combing out my hair. I ran towards my room, but not before I ate half of of the door frame. Alice winced

"Missed the door a bit there, didn't ya?" She made a face.

"What gave it away? The thunk or the bump on my forehead?" I grumbled. I looked in the mirror, yep, definite bump growing.

"Isn't that bad, it'll go down" Alice said.

"I hope so" I replied. When I turned towards her, I noticed an outfit sitting next to her. "You did not just pick me out an outfit" I complained.

"Hardly. I just grabbed the things that weren't so dreadful looking" She shuddered.

"Well I haven't exactly had time for shopping recently" I mumbled as I grabbed the clothes she set out for me; my favorite jeans and a faded yellow long-sleeve shirt.

"That's why we're going today" She bounced up and down.

"Alice, you know I can't afford a whole lot. No job anymore, remember?" I had a job back in Phoenix, since my mother died I stopped going, not like there was a point in going anymore since I was being shipped off to Forks anyways.

"I'll pay for half" She offered...well, more like demanded than offered.

"No, I can't let you do that" I sighed as I closed the door to my walk in closet so I could change.

"Why not? Remember all those times you paid for my lunch in first grade? Just think of it as me paying you back" She reasoned.

"Alice, it was fifty cents per lunch" I rolled my eyes, even though she couldn't see it.

"Right. If you add up all the times you bought my lunch, that should add up to...seven-fifty" She said cheerfully.

"Wow, so congratulations, you can pay for my socks" I said sarcastically.

"Oh get over it, Bella. I don't mind buying you a few things. You could use it" She said in her whiny voice that I knew came along with the puppy face. I stayed in the closet longer than necessary.

"No, i'll feel like i'm in debt to you" I argued.

"No, it's fine" She opened the closet door "At least let me pay for two outfits?" She offered with a smile

"One" I sighed. She smiled widely and hugged me. "Now come on, lets get going." I said as I tried to squish my way out of Alice's arms.

"Eager, are we?" She laughed.

I glared at her. "No, just want to get this day over with. I never spent more than twenty minutes shopping" I grumbled as I shoved my feet into my green-gray converse.

"Well today is going to beat your record for sure! It's gonna be like an all day thing" Alice said happily. It was hard not to take in her simple excitement in something so simple as shopping. Sure, I hated it, but i hadn't see Alice in years, other than in pictures. If it was shopping she wanted, shopping she was going to get.

We finally left my house about ten minutes later, after Alice scaned through my cabinets for something simple, but tasty to eat for breakfast. We ended up heating some toaster strudels. I loved those things. She did make a big deal about eating in her car so I had to be more careful than i've ever been before. About five minutes into the drive, Alice tossed me her phone which was vibrating. I gave her a WTF look and she rolled her eyes.

"It's Jasper, answer it. I can't talk and drive. Multi-tasking isn't in my genetic makeup" She shrugged. I rolled my eyes at her and answered.

"Hey Jazz, its Bella. Alice fails at talking and driving" I laughed as she threw me a two second dirty look before turning back to the road.

"I've noticed, she hit me in the head the other day cause she said the phone scared her and she swore she was gonna crash" He laughed. "Are you guys almost here?" He asked.

"Probably. Don't know where we are, but Alice is driving like a maniac so...we'll be there in a five?" Like I knew where the hell I was? Much less where Jasper lived!

"Alright, Edwards here and waiting, suggesting we take his car. Mine is at the mechanic and.. "he paused for a second then whispered "Alice's driving is scary"

I laughed and Alice just gave me one of her two second looks. This time it was one of confusion. "Tell him we're almost there. Hang up, you're making me nervous!" It was pretty funny how she drives like a total maniac, but I was making her nervous. Really?

"Alice says we're almost there and I have to hang up cause i'm making her nervous" I laughed. Another two second look.

"See ya soon" He said before he hung up. I tossed the phone back towards Alice and she squealed then swerved a bit.

"Are you trying to kill us?" She yelled angrily.

"I gave you your phone! I didn't cover your eyes or anything. Jeez" I rolled my eyes.

"Might as well have. See? This is why you need to sit in the back" She complained. I just laughed in her face.

"Are you kidding? Alice... I'm not sure if you've noticed, but you drive like a total maniac! I mean, a blindfolded, one armed monkey could drive better. You come up with all this bull crap that we make you nervous...are you kidding? You don't need my help to kill us" I serious don't get this girl. I rather get in a car with a one eyed half blind guy then her.

"What are you talking about? My driving is perfectly fine! Leave me alone" She grumbled. I shrugged and turned up the radio, not even bothering to change the random song that said 'rape' alot. Weird songs people have...

When we actually arrived to Jasper's in one piece, i think everyone was surprised. Jasper and Edward were sitting on the hood of what I was assuming was Edward's car. I instantly smiled when I saw him laughing with Jasper. He was wearing an adorable dark green t-shirt with baggy jeans that seemed to hug his ass. Not that I was looking. I noticed Jasper slowly try to nonchalantly move to the side, away from the parking spot that Alice was trying to squeeze into. Alice was waving at them wildly. I was scared she was gonna hit something. Jasper gave her a scared, awkward smile. I noticed Edward smiled towards me, a very cute half smile that made me melt into meaningless little goo. Alice glanced at me.

"Why ya smiling, smiley?" Alice laughed.

"Why aren't ya watching where ya going, failure?" I laughed right back.

"(cough) stupid bitch (cough)" She said after flipping me off.

"Love ya too" I blew a kiss at her as she gave me a sarcastic smile and -finally- parked the car. Jasper looked relieved. He opened Alice's door and pulled her out and into a giant hug. She giggled loudly. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. Stretching out my legs. I walked over towards Edward and leaned against the car next to him, waiting for Alice and Jasper to stop hugging and kissing. He smiled.

"Hey" Edward said as he nudged me.

"Hey yourself. Ready to go shopping?" He laughed.

"Oh, totally. Its just what I wanted to do today" I rolled my eyes as he snickered.

"Yeah, i feel you. I couldn't say no to Jasper when he practically begged me to go along"

"Haha, yeah, same with Alice. Didn't want to go at all. I hate shopping, but I heard I wouldn't have to suffer alone...so i decided why not? It makes Alice happy" I shrugged.

"Ah, so you came to make your friend happy and be a martyr. We've got lots in common already" He nudged me again as I smiled and looked away. I noticed Alice finally separated herself from Jasper.

"Everybody ready to go?" She asked as she happily skipped towards us.

"No" Edward and I mumbled at the same time. We looked at eachother and started laughing. Alice eyed us suspiciously before sharing a look with Jasper.

"Can I drive?" Alice asked as she tried to reach the keys that Jasper now held way above her head.

"Nope. Edward's car. He doesn't even let me drive" Jasper pouted as he tossed the keys to Edward who smirked.

"Fine, but when we crash, I don't want you apologizing saying 'oh we should have let you drive us!'" She crossed her arms and slid into the backseat.

"We won't" We all said in sync as she stuck her head out of the car and stuck out her tounge.

"Front seat partner?" Edward asked as he bumped into me softly as he passed by to get into the driver seat. I bumped him harder and he looked at me with a WTF expression. I heard Alice laugh from inside the car.

"Me and Alice used to do that. We did a dare that we would bump into someone harder if they bumped into us first. We just...kept on doing it after the dare" I shrugged. Edward nodded slowly and gave me a 'crazy lady' look. I shrugged it off and jumped into the passenger seat. Jasper slid next to Alice who practically jumped onto his lap.

"Seat belts everyone!" Jazz shouted. Alice glared at him.

"Are you kidding?" She scoffed.

"Nope. Seat belt!" He yelled again.

"Don't wanna" Alice pouted.

"That's why you don't drive" Edward mumbled "That and the fact that your head doesn't even pass the steering wheel" He whispered. I snorted and almost choked laughing.

"I heard that! Stop insulting my driving skills and lets get to shopping!" She bounced as we all groaned.

EPOV

Of all the things we could be doing today...we're shopping. No joke. Shopping. When Jasper asked me to go shopping with him, i thought he was either high, or secretly turned gay. Of course he just punched me and called me a retard before explaining the whole 'I love Alice, so lets go shopping' crap again. I swear, he shops more than a gay guy. I said there was no way in hell I was going shopping...until he brought up the fact that Bella may be going. I cursed at him a few times but told him if he could guarantee that Bella would be going, I would relent and stare at myself in stupid clothes that Alice would no doubt force me into.

I sighed and stared into the rearview mirror. There was Alice and Jasper sucking face for the hundreth time.

"Hey! Stop making out in my car. The noises bug me and every time I look into the mirror, that's the first thing I see" I grumbled as Bella laughed once again. She was wise and said nothing. She would just laugh at my comments and nod in agreement to everything.

"Then what is it you should stop doing..?" Jasper said jokingly.

"I think the answer is "looking in the mirror" but what about the noise problem?" Alice giggled.

"Hmm, well..thats why god gave us music and man made radios. Use it" Jasper laughed before he continued kissing Alice. Jerks.

I grumbled something about them getting the fuck out of my car and to go screw themselves and turned up the radio. Bella started singing to some random song playing that seemed pretty annoying.

"You like this?" I asked her. She nodded eagerly.

"I saw this band live and got some awesome pictures. Its a really cool song...not at first, but its addictive after hearing it about ten times" She giggled.

"Really? Seems like the kind of song that would annoy you the more you hear it" I grumbled as she rolled her eyes and i changed the station to hear a song I actually knew. I noticed Bella singing at the same time she noticed I was singing. We both smiled.

"Thought you only liked annoying songs" I laughed

"Hey, I like the occasional normal songs as well" She rolled her eyes jokingly.

After a few more minutes of changing songs so we didn't have to hear the noises in the back of my car that disgusted me, we arrived at the mall. Alice jumped out of the car excitedly before I even put the car in park. Who would get so excited for walking around glancing at clothes? Jasper got out right after with a low sigh and a very fake smile on his face. Poor guy, he does this every weekend.

"Do you think if we just stay here and lock the doors they'll just leave?" Bella whispered.

"Alice just leave? You have a better chance of training a goat to dance" I whispered back just as Alice knocked on Bella's window pointing towards the mall.

"Damn. Well... let's get this over with then" She sighed as she opened her door. I opened my own door and unwillingly walked over to Bella.

"We'll lose them" I whispered into her ear before walking over to Jasper as I noticed Alice was walking over to talk to Bella.

"What's your favorite color?" Alice asked her excitedly.

"Uh.. yellow and green?" She said in a questioning tone.

"Great! I'm sure I can find you the cutest outfit in green! Let's go!" She grabbed Bella's hand and practically started running inside.

Jasper and I slowly followed them in. We stayed a few steps behind hoping to somehow escape but of course, Alice looked back every few steps to make sure we hadn't tried to make a run for it. I'm guessing its been done before. We walked into a Marshalls which was not to Alice's liking, but Bella wanted to shop there.

"Okay so who we gonna pick out clothes for first?" Alice asked excitedly.

Jasper and I exchanged looks then quickly pointed at Bella. She gave us a 'are you serious?' look.

"Thanks guys" She said angrily as Alice excitedly pulled her to the Women's section. Jasper figured he'd make a run for it and took off towards the men's section. He would of gotten away if Alice hadn't turned around.

"Jazz, where you going?" Alice said sadly.

"Uh... Edward and I were just gonna go look in the men's section and you know... let you girls shop" He kept slowing moving backwards as he spoke.

"Oh don't be silly, I want you guys to help me! Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to go look at clothes for you too" Alice said with a bright smile and kept walking. Bella turned around and stuck her tongue out at us before following Alice. Today will just plain irritate me.

"Alright so yellow and green. You'd look good in blue and maybe red too. What size are you? Look how skinny you are! Maybe a medium.." Alice said as she searched the rack for things for bella to try on.

"I can find things myself, Alice" Bella mumbled as she walked past her to look at jeans.

"No you can't. Have you seen your clothes? Ugh" She sighed while grabbing a cute yellow medium sleeve shirt.

"That's because half of my stuff weren't raincoats or sweaters" She rolled her eyes.

"Stop being so dramatic, Bella. Its not always raining or cold. Its sometimes both, but that's not the point. The day you arrived was pretty hot" Alice said as she moved towards some black pants that I'm sure Bella would look awesome in.

"Dramatic? Its being realistic, Alice. It was hot one day and its a little warm today. Big deal, two days out of the whole week. Bet you it'll rain tomorrow" Bella crossed her arms and moved away from Alice to look at some shirts.

"It probably won't rain tomorrow. You can't deal with a little rain and cold? I'm sure you won't die, Bella" Alice rolled her eyes and moved towards her. "Just go try these on and stop being such a little girl"

Bella raised her eyebrow at her. "Little girl. Yes because I'm on the floor crying. Thank you Alice" She threw the clothes back at Alice and walked away. Alice just looked at her walk away then turned to us wide-eyed.

"What just happened?" She asked. Still staring at us shocked.

"Not sure...maybe you should go talk to her?" Jazz suggested

"When Bella gets mad... nobody should talk to her.. I just don't know why she would just get so mad like that. It's weird. She's such a patient person. Did I do something wrong?" She asked sadly.

"No no, she's just not.. a shopping person, you know? We'll talk to her for you" Jasper said as he put his arm around her to comfort her. "Edward, go talk to her" He whispered to me.

"What? Why me?" Sure, send me to the hot bipolar chick.

"Yes, go!" Jasper whispered angrily.

"Uh.. I'll go see if she's okay" I said to Alice before I walked in the direction she went. I had to search half the store until I found her sitting on the floor in the toy section.

"Nice hideout" I said as I sat down next to her. She ignored me. I sighed. "Wanna talk about what happened back there?"

She ignored me at first then simply shook her head. So we sat in silence for a few minutes as I tried to figure a way to get her to talk. I figured i i talked first, she'd follow along.

"You know, I get like that alot with Jasper. He'll ask me to do stupid things and I get really mad for no reason. Well of course there was a reason. I just didn't know it at the time" I was thinking about one of those days where I really hurt Jasper by what I had said that I barely heard Bella.

"What was the reason?" She finally said.

I glanced at her. "My brother"

"...you have a brother?" She looked at me curiously.

"Had. You wouldn't know. It was about 5 years after you left. My parents had a little baby boy. He was a healthy little cutie. He suddenly got sick and died two weeks later." I stared off, remembering what it felt like those days, how badly I wished to forget.

"I'm so sorry" She put her hand on my arm. I looked over at it.

"Its okay. I barely remember anymore" Biggest lie. I remember every morning and every night.

"I'm still sorry.. Well I'm not sure why I acted that way just now. I usually have patience for everyone and everything, just not so much lately." She shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Maybe its all the stress of moving here and finding out your dad has a girlfriend" I shrugged.

"Charlie isn't my dad. He may of helped create me, but he isn't my father" She said through clenched teeth.

"Don't let me tell you any differently. I'm just saying it might add to your stress, you know?" I smiled at her a little.

"Moving is hard" She sighed.

"Moving on is even harder" I looked away.

"What do you mean by that.." She asked turning towards me.

"Nothing." I shrugged. She looked like she was about to continue but just sat back and looked at the ceiling. "Hey, I told you we'd lose 'em" I said as I nudged her shoulder.

She gave me a small smile "Do we have to go back?"

"Nope, we can run really fast towards the exit and just tell them later that I found you at a different store" I laughed as I stood up and offered her my hand.

She took it and didn't let go after she stood up. She just stood there, really close by the way, and stared into my eyes. At first I just stared right back, then it got a little uncomfortable. "Uh.. are you okay?" I asked.

"There's alot more to you than I thought" She whispered just before she let go of my hand and started walking back to Alice and Jasper. More than what she thought? What did she think? Probably that I was just a jerk. I walked after her until we found Jasper standing behind Alice with a huge pile of clothes that I was hoping was not for him. Pink really isn't his color.

"You know I hate pink, Alice" Bella said when we were within earshot. Alice turned and smiled and ran over to Bella and gave her one of her bone crushing hugs. Strong little girl.

"I'm sorry I was forcing you to try on things you probably don't like. Look, I chose some things I thought you'd like, i know you hate pink but its a really cute shirt! You can try them on only if you want to, you-" Alice kept babbling on until Bella covered her mouth.

"Alice, its okay. I kinda overreacted. I'll try whatever you want me to try on cause after all, I do need some clothes. Who better to dress me than my best friend?" Bella hugged her before walking over to the giant pile of clothes Jasper was holding. "But this pink really needs to go, okay?" She grabbed the shirt and tossed it towards me. She turned and smiled before continuing through the pile. I smiled for a minute and just stared at her. I would of stared longer if Alice hadn't gotten right in my view.

"Earth to Edward!" She yelled as she snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"What do you want?" I said a bit too rudely

"Ha, about time you start acting like yourself. Anyways, I said 'give Jasper those shirts and lets go with me to help Bella decide what to get'" She put her hands on her hips.

"Lose the attitude, I'll help." I rolled my eyes and looked at the shirt I was holding. Well, apparently it was three shirts and a pair of shorts I would sell my soul to see Bella in. When did these get here? I tossed them towards Jasper who was now empty handed.

"Alice says go put those away or something while we go help Bella" I shrugged.

"Now is my chance to get away" He whispered happily as he headed off in the complete opposite direction of where the clothes should be.

"Let's go Edward" Alice said grabbing my arm and practically dragging me.

"Why does he have to go?" Bella asked as she blushed.

"We need a guy's opinion. I would ask Jasper but that's a little too weird." She made a face and shoved Bella into a dressing room.

"Good thing Edward's here then" She said softly.

"Hurry up and put something on before I go in there and dress you myself" Alice tapped her foot. I took a seat at the back wall as I played with a little maze game someone left on the armrest.

"Bella! Let's go! You have like 4 outfits, put them on and let's go" Alice tapped her foot faster. Impatient little one.

"Okay then, come in here. I'm not walking out there" Bella said.

"Ugh, Bella, its just me and Edward, there's nobody else around, just open the door with your eyes closed or something" Alice sighed as she tried to push open the door. There's a lock, silly.

"No" Bella said stubbornly.

"Do _not _make me get on the floor and slide into there just to open the door and drag you out! I did not wear heels to crawl on the floor, Bella!" Alice said angrily as she hit the door once.

"She'll do it! Better get out now while you still can!" I laughed, only to receive a dirty look from Alice. I winked at her and she just grunted.

"Alright fine! Gosh, calm down" Bella mumbled as she opened the door slowly only to have Alice completely push it open and basically drag her out.

"See? That wasn't so hard and you look super cute! Doesn't she Edward?" Alice said with a smile in her voice. Bipolar little thing.

I looked up at Bella to see her in a tight yellow long sleeve shirt with multicolor hearts everywhere with equally tight black pants. Good thing I'm here indeed.

"By the drool coming out of his mouth, i'm thinking you look good" Alice said with a wink. Bella giggled and blushed.

I gave Alice a look and she just giggled "You look very pretty" I said.

"This outfit is a yes, next!" Alice said as she pushed Bella back into the dressing room. "When you take it off, throw it over the side" Alice sat down next to me and huffed. "Getting this girl clothes is hard work"

"No its not, you're just _way_too bossy about it and need to let her take her time" I said matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me, Mr. All-I-have-to-do-is-stare-at-Bella's-hotness! We can't all just sit here and approve! I need to help her find the right fit, right color and make sure she can dress herself" She crossed her arms and looked away.

"Alice... I'm sure Bella's dressed herself before, okay? Chill out" I rolled my eyes at her. She just stayed quiet.

"Bella are you done yet?" Alice said as she stood up.

"_No_! Calm down! You got me like a super tight pair of jeans!" Bella said as she grunted.

"No I didn't, they're just form fitting. Let's go!" She rushed.

The day went on like that. Alice shoving us into different outfits that were a bit tight, although i didn't mind that so much when it was Bella trying on the clothes. Jasper saved me by saying he was hungry and we practically dragged Alice out the door. Only after buying at least 2 outfits for all of us. But hey, shopping with Alice? Worth it when there's a Bella involved.

* * *

Thanks bunches for reading :D I promise the next one will be better, hopefully :) Review?


End file.
